


Post Training Accident ‘Treatment’

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cum!Drunk Hayato, Don’t Ask What Inspired This, M/M, Porn What Plot, Training accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Tsuna has a little accident while sparring with Kyōya; Hayato and Takeshi are happy to help.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi/Yamamoto Takeshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	Post Training Accident ‘Treatment’

“Jyuudaime? You missed breakfast. Are you okay?” 

“Uh, don’t come in, Hayato-kun. I’m still recovering from sparring with Kyōya -“ those were the wrong words, and the door lock melts in a flash of red Flames, Hayato pushing his way into the room, then closing the door behind him; his Storm used a little of his Cloud to swell the door shut again, and he’s frozen, his hand on his cock. (His balls _ache_, still steadily swelling; his sac is heavy and swollen, so big that it overflows his other hand.)

“- what did that bastard do to you, Jyuudaime?” He resumes stroking his cock, unable to stop without it hurting more, and his Storm’s eyes track his hand, eyes wide, and then Hayato licks his lips, and _oh_. Oh.

“Would you like to suck it for me, Hayato-kun? Kyōya’s Flames are making my balls hurt, and I need to drain them -“ His pretty Storm sinks to his knees in front of him, and wraps his lips around the tip of his cock, tongue flicking against the tip, and he whines at the sensation against skin oversensitive from the friction of his hand. Hayato’s tongue is searingly hot, wet and silky, and it makes him squirm. He lets his hands sink to his bedding and clenches them tight, trying to resist the temptation to fist his hands in his Storm’s hair and force his cock as deep as possible into his throat. “You’re such a precious, good boy for me, aren’t you, Hayato-kun? Your mouth feels so good on my cock; are you ready to swallow for me pretty one?” Hayato moans around his cock, and his hips jerk, his cock sliding across the half-italian’s soft palate and into his throat; he cums, and his Storm splutters and swallows desperately as his cock pulses again and again and again, discharging his swollen balls directly into his stomach. 

Hayato gurgles some sort of protest, tries to pull back, and he lets him, wanting to see his pretty Storm filthy and covered in his cum; maybe he could persuade him to sit on his cock if he was done with swallowing? The muscles there would work as well to milk him, especially if he kept praising Hayato and telling him how pretty and good he was to help him out. And oh, he was right; that was pretty. His cum hitting Hayato’s face in pulses, splashing, thick white seed dripping down his cheeks, and frosting his hair, and what did he ever do to deserve him?

His cock stops pulsing and he whines; he’s still hard, his balls still swollen, his cock too sensitive for his own rough fingers, and Hayato’s knelt between his legs, his stomach visibly bloated and covered in his cum. “We’re not done yet, Hayato-kun. Look how big my balls still are -“

“Full, Jyuudaime.” Fuck, Hayato’s voice is raspy, and it makes his cock jump in appreciation; between that and the fluids dripping off him, no one could deny that he’d made thorough use of his Storm. It just wasn’t _enough_.

“Can I fuck you Hayato? I’m too sensitive for my own hand, but you’ll be soft and warm and smooth inside, and so pretty on my cock. Imagine how good my cock pulsing inside your pretty ass will feel, and how good you’ll look absolutely stuffed full of my cum from end to end -“ His Storm shivers, and turns around, presenting beautifully, legs spread, and he reaches for the lube, sitting up carefully, and slides a slick finger along Hayato’s crack with some urgency. “Do I need to be careful, Hayato-kun, or does Takeshi plunder your pretty ass regularly enough I can just shove myself in?”

“You can just fuck me, Jyuudaime.” He raises an eyebrow and pushes a slick finger in as a test, noting the way Hayato moans in pleasure, and the smooth, easy way he relaxes and decides to trust him; it’s not like there won’t be enough cum to slick his way soon enough. He’s already teetering on the edge of resuming cumming. He fits himself behind Hayato, wary of his heavy, aching balls and the way they’re hanging so very low and large, and eases his cock - so sensitive that he starts cumming even as he pushes in - into his pretty Storm. Hayato’s so hot and tight and _good_, and his cum makes him slippery and slick and perfect around his cock.

“I should keep you like this, Hayato. The perfect toy to drain my balls into; if this is permanent, could I keep you under my desk to drain them when they ache? Would you like that, my hand in your hair, my cock in your throat, and your entire digestive tract full of my cum, radiating my Flames for you to indulge in?”

“_Please_.” Hayato whines, and looks over his shoulder at him, and he looks milk drunk under the cum; it’s a very pretty expression on his Storm. One that he’ll have to put there frequently. He slides his hands into Hayato’s hair and shifts his hips, fucking through his orgasm, extending it and Hayato wails, sinking onto his elbows to help retain the fluids he was pumping into him. 

The door creaks, and he stills, Hayato gurgling incoherently, cum dripping out around his cock. “Tsuna, is Hayato up here? He was supposed to check on you -“

“He’s here; he’s rather enjoying my cock if you want to take a look.” His Storm clenches tight around his cock and he makes a pleased sound, rocking his hips again. “I’d invite you to fuck his throat, but I think he’s full.”

“Oh -“ Takeshi pushes the door open and the look on his Rain’s face is perfect. “_Oh_. Oh, I see what you mean, Tsuna. I can feel the Cloud Flames from here, too.” He thrusts a little harder, making the sweetest sound bubble out of Hayato’s mouth and his Rain goes absolutely bright red. “Are you sure you don’t want some privacy, Tsuna?”

“Oh, I was about to ask you to kneel for me, ‘Keshi; can’t you hear the way Hayato’s leaking every time I thrust in to his sweet hole? He’s completely full, and yet my balls are still swollen and aching and we don’t want to make the floor a mess, right?” 

“You’re shameless, Tsuna, but as I’d been trying to figure out how to get you to join Hayato and I in bed, that’s not a bad thing.” Takeshi’s still blushing, furiously, but when his eyes flick lower, he’s also deeply aroused by the sight of him balls deep in a cum-drunk Hayato who was mewling and completely unaware of his presence. “And that’s a really, really good look on Hayato-kun. We should make him look like that _every_ night before bed. He’s too highly strung.” He pulls out of Hayato with a slick sucking sound, and reaches for one of the toys he’s been using to gain some relief before his Storm’s arrival, pushing into Hayato’s swollen, gaping hole to stop him leaking everywhere the minute he flopped over onto his side. His Storm whimpers, flopping over onto his side, muscles done with supporting his weight, and Takeshi grins at him. “Shall I put him on the bed, Tsuna? He’s so pretty and sleepy like this. He reminds me of Jirou’s puppies when they got milk-drunk.”

“Go on. But hurry, ‘Keshi; my balls hurt -“ 

“I’m not surprised, Tsuna. They’re the size of the really sweet grapefruits Tou-san buys. Human balls aren’t supposed to be that size. What happened?”

“Kyōya did. We were sparring and he kicked me with a Cloud Flame blade and it lodged _there_, and it felt good, ‘Keshi, until it didn’t. And then I couldn’t masturbate hard or fast enough to make it stop. But Hayato was willing, and he was so pretty on his knees for me, ‘Keshi.”

“Like this?” Takeshi kneels, graceful, the smooth movements of Shigure Soen Ryū showing in his improved elegance. “Would you like me to suck you, too, Tsuna?” He nods, and Takeshi grins at him. “I think I should strip first though; you made rather a mess of Hayato-kun, even if it is a very pretty, sticky mess. And unlike Hayato I won’t fit in your clothes for the walk home.” He makes a grumpy sound. He doesn’t want to let either of his own go. Wants to keep them here and full of his cum and sweet and pleased and happy. But Takeshi strips anyway, a smile on his lips. 

Takeshi’s tongue is larger and rougher than Hayato’s, rasping against highly sensitive skin, and he shrieks, hands plunging into his Rain’s hair. Takeshi doesn’t resist his grip, even encouraging him with his own hands, and he fucks his Rain’s face ruthlessly, pushing in so deep that ‘Keshi’s pretty lips kiss his groin and it felt so good that his orgasm restarts, his cock pulsing desperately as yet more cum pours out of his body. He can feel the edge of a dehydration headache forming as yet more fluid is pulled from the rest of his system; Takeshi chokes and splutters, pulling back despite his grip on his hair, and he’s still cumming, so his Rain will just have to deal with being sprayed with it. 

Takeshi closes his eyes just as he finishes pulling back, and he’s coating his Rain in cum, and it looks gorgeous. (He’s not as coated in it as Hayato, but even just watching his cum drip off Takeshi’s chin and cheekbones is delightful.) Takeshi opens his eyes again when he’s finished pulsing, and then his Rain shuffles round, reaching for the lube off to one side, and he whines in the back of his throat as Takeshi fingers himself open for him, contorting himself to stroke his fingers as deep into his own ass as he could. It’s a thoroughly hedonistic sight, made only more so by the cum-drunk sounds emanating from Hayato. He absently flails, reaching for one of the other toys for when he’s done (the Cloud Flames are fading, incorporated into his balls, he thinks; hopefully they’ll reduce in size after this round, so that he’s not wincing as he walks) it’s a pretty blue and will look adorable in the slick hole Takeshi’s preparing for him.

He makes a needy sound as Takeshi’s hand falls away from his hole, and his Rain assumes a perfect presentation position, knees wide, so he could see the tiny slick hole - Takeshi had had _four_ fingers inside himself; it had been so hot to watch; would ‘Keshi finger and fist Hayato-kun for him? He wanted to watch that - twitching so prettily for him, clearly desperate for his cock, and who was he to deny his own what they clearly wanted?

He sinks into Takeshi’s prepared hole, easing in, cock so painfully sensitive that this almost isn’t fun anymore, but the way Takeshi sighs, and clenches, Rain Flames rippling around his cock, easing him back from that uncomfortable edge. “Do you like that, ‘Keshi? Does my cock feel good inside your tight little hole?”

His Rain nods, and he slides his hands down Takeshi’s beautiful long back before finding the sharp angles of his hips and getting a firm grip on them, sets a bruising pace that has Takeshi begging and whining, body spasming around his cock, and he shivers and whines himself when he realises that his Rain is already cumming. He isn’t ready to though yet; his balls are still too big, but they don’t _hurt_, and he’s thoroughly enjoying himself. He leans forward, releases one of Takeshi’s hips, and runs his hand over Takeshi’s belly, feeling the way he was already at least somewhat bloated, and oh, he’s going to look so good when he’s as cum-drunk as Hayato.

He ruts Takeshi through his orgasm, and back out the other side, into a state where he’s twitching, and then relaxes his grip on his own orgasm - it’s going to be the last one for a while, thank the gods, he’s got a serious headache starting - and pumps his hips into his Rain’s slick passage, draping himself over Takeshi’s back so he can feel the way his belly is swelling, and can appreciate the low, pleasured moans from his Rain. 

“I want to fuck Hayato with you like this, Tsuna. You’ll look so good on my cock, and Hayato looks so pretty cum-drunk; it’ll be win-win-win.” Takeshi’s voice is low and raspy from being face-fucked, and it’s the absolute last straw; his cock feels like it’s a single bright pleasure point that will drive him more than a little insane. He sighs, and slips off his Rain’s back, cock finally quiescent, and Takeshi laughs and reaches for the plug he’d left nearby, sliding it into his own body with lazy ease. “I’m going to get a wet cloth, Tsuna sweetheart, and then clean us all up a little bit, okay?”

He makes a noise of assent, too tired to do anything but let Takeshi take care of them after that many rounds of sex. Even if Takeshi looks really pretty and in need of fucking with his belly bloated and round, that rain-blue plug flashing at him as he walks, his cock doesn’t even stir from its limp state. He checks his balls carefully, wincing, and sighs in relief that they’re down to the size of hen’s eggs. Still awkward, but not as bad as grapefruit! 

Takeshi returns, cleaned of his cum - he whines; that had been pretty - with two hot cloths, one of which he drops on him, and one which he uses on Hayato who whines and squirms and bats at the hot cloth like a milk-drunk kitten being cleaned. He cleans himself off carefully, and then crawls onto the bed, curling up around Hayato, and Takeshi joins him, leaving the cloths on the floor and pulling the blanket up over them all. “D’you reckon we can do that again, Tsuna?” He hums an affirmative answer, fading into sleep.


End file.
